A Werewolf Boy's
by KangSayoor
Summary: Hanya dengan melihatnya sekejap aku bisa merasakan kalau dia adalah orang yang aku cari selama ini - Sehun Pair : HunHo,KrisHo slight ChanBaek and Other
1. Chapter 1

Warning!

GS & Crack Pair

Yang gak suka Gs sama crack pair jangan dibaca! XD

Cast : Sehun

Suho (girl)

Kris

And other cast

Pair : HunHo,KrisHo slight ChanBaek

Genre : Wolf!au

.

.

.

Prolog!

Hanya dengan melihatnya sekejap aku bisa merasakan kalau dia adalah orang yang aku cari selama ini - **Sehun**

Pria itu? Dia seperti pria yang sering muncul dalam mimpiku,tapi sebenarnya siapakah dia? - **Suho**

Dia yang selama ini menghilang entah kemana kini dia muncul kembali - **Kris**

Kau? Itu benarkah kau? - **Chanyeol**

Hei apa yang dia lakukan disini? Kemanakah dia selama ini? Kenapa dia baru muncul lagi sekarang? - **Baekhyun**

.

.

.

TBC

Ini baru prolog :D

Ff ini bakalan di lanjut kalo responnya baik ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

Di sebuah Hutan yang jarang di kunjungi oleh manusia,ada sekelompok serigala yang tinggal serigala serigala itu adalah serigala yang sudah hidup selama ratusan tahun serigala itu adalah pemicu hutan itu jarang dikunjungi oleh manusia,karena ada yang mengatakan bahwa jika manusia masuk ke dalam hutan itu maka akan mustahil untuk selamat bahkan tak pernah ditemukan kembali karena menurut sebuah cerita yang beredar bahwa mereka yang tak pernah ditemukan dimakan oleh serigala serigala yang tinggal di itu pun menjadi salah satu pemicu sekarang tidak sedikit orang membenci Serigala.

.

.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, ralat bahkan hari sudah hampir siang tapi masih ada yang tertidur pulas di sebuah gua,dia meringkuk dengan ditutupi bulu-bulu yang berwarna coklat keemas kalian menebak bahwa dia adalah serigala jawabannya adalah benar! Dan serigala itu adalah Oh Sehun..

.

.

" Hey hey hey lihatlah si alpha pemalas ini masih belum bangun dari mimpi indahnya." Kata chanyeol dengan nada sedikit mencibir lalu menjewer telinga tersangka yang masih berwujud serigala agar segera bangun.

Serigala yang menjadi korban tersebut pun membuka matanya dan menggeliat dan seketika tubuhnya berubah menjadi seorang pemuda yang memiliki paras rupawan.

"YAK!Apa yang kau lakukan huh? Mengganggu tidur ku saja! Apa kau tak tau aku sedang mimpi indah hyunggg? Dan kau tau hyung ini sangat menyakitkan" Ucap sang korban sambil mengelus telinganya dalam wujud manusianya.

"Membangunkan mu tentu saja dan aku tak peduli kau mau mimpi indah tentang apapun itu,Hahaha rasakan saja!kalau tidak pakai cara seperti itu kau mana akan segera bangun" timpal chanyeol lagi.

"Cihh menyebalkan" dengus sehun

"Eyyy! Apa kau tak ingat? Kemarin kau berkata akan bangun pagi dan akan mencari mangsa untuk memburu hah? Kau lihat ini bahkan sudah siang dan kau masih mengantuk?alpha macam apa kau ini huh?" Ucap chanyeol

Dan sang tersangka hanya memasang wajah sebalnya."Ini belum terlambat ayo kita cari mangsa sekarang!"

"Cihhh bocah ini"-_ ucap chanyeol tak habis pikir.

.

.

Di lain tempat seorang gadis mungil tampaknya sedang berlari bersama dengan gadis di sebelahnya yang tak kalah berlari lari karena mereka terlambat datang ke sekolah dan ini di karenakan salah seorang gadis diantara mereka kesiangan bangun dan kalau tidak dibangunkan maka sepertinya gadis itu masih akan bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya itu.

Dan gadis itu bernama Kim Suho dan sahabatnya bernama bersahabat sejak mereka berumur 7 tahun,bukan hanya mereka berdua yang bersahabat tapi ada seorang lagi di antara mereka yaitu kris.

Oke kembali lagi ke awal pembahasan/?

Dimana gadis-gadis mungil itu terlambat ke sekolah dan berakhir dengan hukumam membersihkan toilet.

"Yakk Kim Suho ini semua gara-gara kau!" Kesal kyungsoo

"Hey kenapa kau menyalahkan ku?ohh ayolahh ini semua gara-gara mimpi itu kau tau?dan kau telah merusak mimpi indahku" ucap suho tak terima

"Cihhhh kau yang salah pabo! Kau bangun kesiangan dan kita terlambat datang kesekolah dan akhirnya kita dihukum seperti ini" keluh kyungsoo sambil terus mengepel lantai toilet

"Iya iya ini semua salahku maafkan aku" puas kau ! Dan mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama entah karena apa :v

Setelah hukuman itu selesai mereka pun kembali ke kelas,tidak lama kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Hey ho,soo mau ke kantin?" Tanya seorang namja jangkung berambut pirang

"Hmmmm.." Gumam suho&kyungsoo bersamaan

"Ctak..ctak" si pria jangkung itu memukul kepala mereka berdua

"YAKK DASAR KRIS PABO!" Teriak kyungsoo tak terima,sedangkan si korban yang satu lagi hanya mengelus kepala sambil menggeruru tak jelas

"Eyyy mata mu hampir copot tuh soo! Hahahaha" kris tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya

"Sialan kau kris! Umpat kyungsoo

"Berisik kalian berdua! Dan kau kris jangan meledek kyungsoo terus lebih baik kau belikan makanan ke kantin untuk kita berdua" ucap suho

"Oke oke baiklah,tapi ngomong ngomong kenapa muka mu kusut begitu ho?" Tanya kris

Bukannya suho yang menjawab malah kyungsoo yang menjawab "dia lagi galau kayaknya soalnya mimpi indahnya hancur gara-gara aku bangunin dan akhirnya kita dihukum choi saem" cibir kyungsoo

"Emangnya mimpi indah mu itu seperti apa sih ho sampai kau jadi galau begitu?" Tanya kris lagi

"Mimpi ku itu memang sedikit aneh tapii aku menyukainya dan mimpi itu sering datang hampir tiap hari,di mimpi itu aku bertemu seorang serigala tapi serigala itu bisa menjadi pria yang tampan dan dia akan memeluk ku erat dan sambil berkata aku merindukanmu." Ucap suho sambil membayangkan mimpinya

"Hah Serigala?berubah jadi seorang pria? Jangan jangan dia..." Ucap kris dalam hati

 **TBC!**

 **Chap 1 udah selesai,kalo banyak typo maklum gak di edit lagi :v**

 **Oh iya makasih ya buat yang udah review ff gaje ini ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A WEREWOLF BOY'S**

"Hah serigala? Berubah menjadi seorang pria? jangan jangan dia..." ucap kris dalam hati

 **Chapter 2**

 **A werewolf boy's**

 **Hunho,krisho,chanbaek etc**

"Hey kris mengapa kau melamun? " kata kyungsoo sambil menjitak kepala kri

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan pendek?seenaknya saja kau main menjitak kepala ku! "

"Salah sendiri kau melamun,kau iri ya soal pria tampan yang ada di mimpi suho itu?"

"Hey siapa yang iri? Sudah pasti aku yang lebih tampan dari pada pria yang ada di mimpi suho itu iyakan ho?"

"Tapi sebenarnya sih aku tidak pernah melihat dengan jelas wajah pria yang ada di mimpi ku itu" ucap suho sambil tertawa

"Yak bagaimana kau bisa menyebutnya tampan pabbo kalau kau saja belum pernah melihat secara jelas muka orang itu dasar yeoja pabbo" ucap kyungsoo kesal

"Ya sudahlah dari pada kalian terus membicarakan mimpi suho yang tidak jelas itu bagaimana kalau aku ke kantin dulu membeli makanan yang kalian mau bagaimana?"

"Ya sudahlah pergi sana,kau juga pasti sudah tau apa yang kami suka? Cepat belikan dan pakai uang mu !" Kyungso berkata sambil mendorong tubuh kris

"Sialan kau pendek sudah yuruh aku juga yang bayar" sungut kris

Sedangkan suho hanya tertawa melihat sahabatnya yang seperti kucing dan anjing yang tak pernah akur suho sering berpikir kalau mereka pacaran pasti mereka bukan romantis romantisan malahan bakalan terus saling ejek.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat di sebuah hutan ada 2 orang serigala yang sedang mengintip mangsanya yaitu seekor rusa.

Ya di hutan ini memang sangat banyak hewan hewan buas seperti serigala,harimau dan yang lainnya. Tapi ke dua serigala yang sedang mengintip mangsa nya itu bukanlah serigala biasa karena mereka itu manusia serigala.

Kedua serigala itu akhirnya menangkap rusa buruan mereka dan dan membawanya ke sebuah gua tempat tinggal mereka.

"Chan..? Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk pergi ke kota dan hidup selayaknya manusia biasa disana? Seperti janji mu kaepada baekhyun untuk menyusul dia tahun lalu? "

"Aku... tidak tahu hun aku masih bingung satu sisi aku ingin menyusul baekhyun tapi satu sisi lain aku merasa betah di hutan ini karena hutan ini tempat kita hidup dari kita kecil hun dan hutan ini juga banyak kenangan tentang kita dulu waktu kecil,dulu kita ber empat sering main bersama kejar kejaran di hutan ini dan yang sering kena tangkap duluan baekhyun karena dia satu satunya wanita diantara kita ber empat,ya berempat kau,aku,baekhyun dan dia.."

" Aku jadi merindukannya Chan..karena bagaimana pun juga dia adalah sepupuku..Aku..aku.. tidak tahu dia berada dimana dan apakah sekarang dia masih hidup?"

"Aku yakin dia masih hidup hun.. dan sebaiknya ayo kita pergi ke kota dari pada kita disini terus tanpa teman dan mari kita jalani hidup sebagai manusia biasa di kota nanti dan aku disana akan mencari baekhyun karena aku akan menepati janji ku menemuinya di kota sana."

"Apa kau yakin? Padahal disini aman bahkan para pemburu pun takut untuk memasuki hutan ini karena banyak cerita tentang orang yang masuk kesin tidak akan selamat dimakan serigala.. hahahaha cerita yang konyol mana mungkin aku mau memakan daging manusia dan kemungkinan mereka itu mati karena tersesat dan kelaparan atau mungkin dimakan binatang buas lainnya dan bukan di makan manusia serigala seperti kita.. hahaha.. tapi kalau kau yakin ayo besok kita pergi ke kota dan jalani hidup seperti manusia lain pada umumnya."

"Hahaha iya itu memang cerita yang konyol..Aku yakin hun ayo kita pergi kesana dan kita bisa bersekolah disana dan satu lagi semoga saja kau menemukan wanita wanita cantik disana untuk kau jadikan mate...hahahaha.."

Sehun hanya tersenyum miring " ya aku akan menemukan nya secepatnya" ucapnya dalam hati."

.

.

.

Jam istirahat dari tadi sudah selesai dan akhirnya disini para siswa dan siswi kelas 3 kembali melanjutkan ada satu siswa disana yang tidak memperhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan soal angka angka yang rumit siswa yang tidak memperhatikan itu adalah Kris si siswa populer karena ketampanannya begitu di gilai oleh para siswi disekolah ini kecuali oleh dua siswi yaitu suho dan berdua aneh kenapa siswa siswa di sekolah ini begitu menggilai kris yang seperti itu bahkan setiap harinya di loker kris banyak sekali hadiah hadiah dari para fans nya kris.

Kris dia tidak memperhatikan penjelasan gurunya itu dari tadi sedang melamunkan soal mimpi yang suho ceritakan tadi di dalam pikirannya begitu banyak pertanyaan soal mimpi itu. Seperti

" Kenapa suho bisa mimpi begitu?"

"Siapa pria yang ada di mimpinya suho?"

"Kenapa pria yang ada di mimpinya suho itu serigala yang bisa berubah jadi manusia?"

Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan pertanyaan yang di pikirkan kris.

 **TBC**

 **Hai** aku kembali melanjutkan ff gaje ini :'v

Maaf yak kalo banyak typo maklum masih pemula :'v

Seperti biasa kalo ada respon ff ini bakalan dilanjut

Dan terimakasih sebelumnya buat yang udah review,fav maupun yang follow ff gaje ini sekali lagi makasihhh... :*


End file.
